Lightning Squadron
Lightning Squadron was a unit of clone troopers within the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. History Origins In 32 BBY, Lightning Squadron was commissioned, alongside the rest of the Grand Army of the Republic. In 22 BBY, when the GAR was deployed, Lightning Squadron was assigned under the command of the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps and their leaders, Jedi General Mace Windu and Commander Ponds. The squadron possessed 10 ARF troopers, which could be divided into two squads of five. Each one of these squads contained a sergeant leading. They possessed a lieutenant as the leader of the unit, while still falling under the command of the 91st.Galaxy at War Despite being subordinate to higher officials, the unit maintained a level of autonomy and often worked a special forces unit, behind enemy lines, without reinforcements. Clone Wars During its first action, the Battle of Herdessa, six days after Geonosis, the unit disabled the central control computer on board a Multi-Troop Transport after crossing the battle lines. This temporarily shut down the droid forces, which allowed the 121st Regiment free passage past Confederate artillery. During the Battle of Muunilinst, the squadron led three other AT-RT recon units in harassing IG lancer units and prevented an organized response to the main force's encirclement of the InterGalactic Banking Clan stronghold. Later, in 22 BBY, the Squadron was deployed to Ryloth, alongside the 212th Attack Battalion and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker's detachment of the Republic Navy, including Blue Squadron and Group Two. Once Blue Squadron cleared the way for the ground forces, the 212th and the 91st landed on the planet and began liberating the civilians from the Separatist captors, following the loss of Jedi General Ima-Gun-Di and Captain Keeli's unit. While en-route to continue their assault, the 91st were attacked, which resulted in the destruction of an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer and the loss of 32 troopers. Lightning Squadron was deployed to quickly dispatch the enemy. Their mission was a success and they did not suffer one casualty. Following their victory, Windu discussed their future tactics with Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, Senator Orn Free Ta, Admiral Wulff Yularen, and briefly with Skywalker. Windu, alongside Stak and Razor, embarked on a side-mission to locate Twi'lek Resistance Leader Cham Syndulla. The three eventually met up with him and began to form a bond and work out a truce. Ponds and the rest of the 91st and Lightning Squadron began to move towards the capital. While venturing, they came across an inhabited Twi'lek village. However, Separatists fighters bombed the village before the 91st were able to react, which lead to Ponds contacting Windu and informing him and Syndulla of the carnage they had witnessed. This solidified the truce between the Republic forces and the Twi'lek Resistance. Once the truce was solidified, they began to plan a mission to liberate the capital. With their combined forces, the two groups led two different attacks. Windu, Stak, and Razor embarked on a stealth insertion to take control of the capital's bridge. The three were discovered somewhat early on, yet, Windu managed to force lift Stak and Razor to the other side of the bridge, while he performed some force abilities to take control of a STAP. Once rendezvousing with Stak and Razor again, Windu ordered them to get to the control center and turn the bridge back on. While Windu fought off the droids, Stak and Razor entered the bridge and destroyed all the droids within. The 91st and the Resistance charged their way towards the capital, having faith that the bridge would be turned on in time. The 91st, and the Resistance began to fight within the capital with the Separatist forces, while Windu went to find Emir Wat Tambor. Stak and Razor fought off several more battle droids, as well as commando droids. Windu captured Tambor shortly thereafter. Syndulla held a parade in the capital with Senator Taa arriving as well, that featured Resistance fighters and Lightning Squadron members alike. Under the Empire During the Galactic Civil War, the unit retained its AT-RT walkers and was augmented with armored AT-PT and 74-Z speeder bikes, among other vehicles. Fighting against Rebels often meant probing their defenses and armaments by harassing Rebel bases, ahead of the main army, thus gaining vital intel for the main operation. It operated mainly under Army control, despite having clones in its ranks. As the war continued, members of the scout trooper division of the Stormtrooper Corps were transferred to the unit, and Lightning Squadron gained a floating status where it worked under different branches depending on the current goal. Following the Battle of Endor, the squadron participated in the Ryoone campaign and, over the period of a month, participated in a series of engagements against the mercenary organization Churhee's Riflemen. However, the squadron was eventually defeated. Armor and Equipment The Lightning Squadron notably bore Advanced Recon Force trooper armor and possessed DC-15S blaster carbines primarily, while Ponds possessed a DC-15A blaster rifle and DC-17 hand blasters. They also rode All Terrain Recon Transports and All Terrain Tactical Enforcer. Members * Commander Ponds * Razor * Stak * Unidentified Lightning Squadron trooper * Unidentified Lightning Squadron Lieutenant * Unidentified Lightning Squadron Sergeant 1 * Unidentified Lightning Squadron Sergeant 2 * 6 Unidentified Lightning Squadron troopers Appearances * References Category:Unit Category:91st Reconnaissance Corps Category:Lightning Squadron Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Clone trooper squadron